


you couldve found me here, in my sleep, if only you had tried

by sunsunssunself



Series: second verse, same as the first [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Poetry, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade mentioned - Freeform, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur mentioned, excessive metaphors, excessive use of the phrase “i dream of”, exile arc, i accidentally made tommy an oracle, no other character named, ph1lza mentioned, sorry im projecting, then die like one, you want to be a hero tommy?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28419396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsunssunself/pseuds/sunsunssunself
Summary: during exile, tommy turns to his dreams to keep him saneora poem i wrote about tommy and his dreams, his exile, and his loneliness
Series: second verse, same as the first [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081487
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	you couldve found me here, in my sleep, if only you had tried

**Author's Note:**

> from tommys pov

i dream in prophecies, in misty oracle visions, in wishes i made and then forgot.  
i dream that you never left, that i never left, that im not truly as unlovable as i seem to be  
i dream of fields of wildflowers, jars of honey on cottage shelves, and handfuls of bitter chocolates  
(i dream of ghosts who dont remember how much they hurt me, of brothers i cant forgive)  
i dream of music, the way you used to play guitar, i dream of the discs that started this whole mess  
(i dream of you often. i dream of your hair, and your stupid cape, and the way you retired, and how you never loved me no matter how much i wanted you too)  
i dream of the whole world. all the good and all the bad and everything inbetween.  
(i dream of myself sometimes. like im a soldier, fighting the good fight. like im a king, protecting his land. like im a poet, crafting universes out of words i stole from dictionaries. i dream of myself like im the hero.)  
i dream like i was never meant to do anything but yearn for a timeline that i couldve been happy in.  
when i awake, the scrapes on my arms still bleed, and the sun is just starting to rise.  
the day proceeds as normal.  
(that night, when i dream, i dream that im the hero. that morning, i die like one too.)

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyy ! so specific dreams represent specific people, if you want to know whos who lmk and ill tell u <3 thanks for reading


End file.
